


Baby, There's a Witch In The Water

by Negaini



Category: Eventide, Godkillers, Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Best Boyfriends, Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, best friends with benefits, left 4 dead 2 - Freeform, noobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negaini/pseuds/Negaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N00bz piss Hayden off, and Keith know just how to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, There's a Witch In The Water

“Godamnit.” Hayden grumbled, mashing buttons on his controller with vigor, as yet again, some twelve-year-old on Xbox Live went on a team-killing spree. It might not have made him quite so angry, if the slaughtering’s had been intentional. Instead, it seemed that the other players in their campaign were really _that bad_. “Fucking idiot, do I look like a Hunter, to you?” he asked, directly into his microphone. Keith rolled his eyes, seizing the opportunity, and taking down a few wayward zombies that had been sprinting toward their team. He elbowed his friend in the side, muttering about _language_ , while eavesdropping on the conversation that the others were having, arguing over which was the best melee weapon, and if a pipe bomb was better than a Molotov cocktail. He watched Hayden scowl, and calmly reminded them that “We’re getting pretty close to a witch, guys. Lights out.” He shouldn’t have needed to remind them, especially with the Special Infected’s theme music playing as a background to the howls and moans of the normal ones. 

When one of them inevitably did startle the sobbing, clawed zombie, he thought, _Well, at least maybe they’ll be down for a while, so we can keep going without the extra baggage._ Pale skin, and glinting ruby eyes whirred past him, and he waited, because honestly, he thought that Hayden might actually punch him if he’d interfered with what he might have called Destiny. When her path altered, however, as she was wont to do, on occasion, he opened fire, because she leapt, and knocked Rochelle to the ground, tearing at her skin with knife-life claws. Rochelle, who had been being played by Hayden.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he shouted, startling Keith, who was busy trying to gun down the Witch, and fend off the attacking hoard, which had amassed in all the commotion. He tried his absolute damnedest not to laugh. “Get this bitch off of me, I gotta go kill someone!” He mashed buttons, though he was effectively incapacitated, and hissed into his headset: “You better run, you little fucker, because I’m coming for you, in a second.” There were some frantic murmurings through his headset, and Keith sighed, reaching over to give his friend a quick pat on the shoulder.

“Hays, calm down, you’re gonna get banned, again.” He mumbled, though Hayden didn’t seem to hear him, anyway. Instead, he lit off in hot pursuit of the poor sap who’d earned his wrath, abandoning Keith to gun them down. They’d never really had a chance, and Keith felt a little bit sorry for them. Only a little, though, because soon he was fighting off a second wave of the hoard by himself, armed only with Ellis’ beloved shotgun, and a bottle of pills. “Hayden,” he said, a bit more urgently, but he was off, so far out on the map, that he couldn’t even see the blue silhouette of his character, anymore. “Hayden, a little help, here.” 

“Almost done,” he said, swinging at their Coach with his katana (which was, in Keith’s less-than-humble opinion, the best melee weapon). He watched them fall, defeated, on Hayden’s half of the screen, and sighed in relief, only to smack him, in alarm.

“Hayden, there’s a Tank!” he cried, deftly dodging a piece of flying concrete. He barely heard the outraged cries of their team mates, over the roar of the massive Infected, but he could tell that they were making promises of revenge. He had to wonder why they didn’t just leave the game. The one, he reminded himself, which had been meant as a way to blow off steam; both had found themselves temporarily separated from their significant others, and feeling a bit disgruntled about the whole thing. They’d both been staying in the apartment, for the last few days, and while Keith knew that in a few weeks, he and Demitri would be back together, and Hayden and Nathan would make up sooner or later, just like they always had, but the break was welcome. His nerves had been needing a rest for a while, anyway. 

Maybe playing online hadn’t been such a great idea, he thought, as Hayden all but frothed at the mouth with rage. Keith sighed, and sat his controller down, so that he could lean over onto his side of the sofa, and press bitten lips to his temple, muttering into his ear to _calm down._ Hayden shivered, rubbing his ear with his shoulder. He looked surprised, for a split second, before a slow, sheepish grin spread across his face. Keith chuckled, and slid down to the floor, settling between Hayden’s thighs. His hands faltered on the controller, and for a moment, he thought that he might put it down. 

“We’re almost to the finale,” he said, weakly, as Keith pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. He let one hand rest innocently on his thigh, while the other squeezed him through his jeans. 

“Keep playing, then.” He said, like a challenge that he knew Hayden would never back down from. Hayden gave him a wide-eyed grin, and leaned his head back against the couch cushion for a second, before scooting down in his seat, giving Keith more room. He snorted, and ground his palm down into Hayden’s growing erection, earning a low groan from his friend. 

“Shh.” He said, and laughed quietly, distantly aware that the others in the game could still hear the two of them, and that his character was about to go AFK, without his godlike command. Hayden sighed as the button and zipper of his jeans came undone under Keith’s gentle fingers, and continued toward the safehouse.

“Just close it,” he was saying. “He- uh. He went to the bathroom.” Keith sniggered against his skin, dropping to mouth at the fabric of his shirt, and then that of his boxers, leaving little wet patches as he went. 

This was something that they’d started doing, a while ago; when they were on breaks, sometimes they’d fool around with each other. It had started innocently enough- just a few kisses here and there, and had somehow made a seamless transition into lazy blowjobs, and rubbing against each other, when they didn’t want to get off alone. They had come to some sort of mutual agreement, between them, that this was nothing serious; it was just best friends, helping each other feel good. It had always been easy, for them; it hadn’t ever occurred to Keith to seek out any other sexual partner, between his best friend and his boyfriend. 

“Don’t you dare hit that switch, before I get there.” Hayden was saying over his head, even as he rose up onto his tiptoes, so that he could hump against Keith’s face, like the over-excited teenager that he most certainly was not. Keith laughed, tugging at the waistband of his boxer-briefs, and tucking them neatly under his balls. Hayden hissed, as the heavily conditioned air hit his flushed skin, and Keith glanced up, to find that he was watching him, in the dim light, the glow of the wide-screen television making his navy hair glow, and his blue eyes shine. Keith held his gaze, as somewhere in the game a Jockey let loose a hysterical laugh. Hayden took a shuddered breath, looked back to the screen, and pressed his lips into a thin line, which meant that he was attempting to keep himself quiet. Keith laughed under his breath, and licked a fat, wet stripe up his length, holding him steady with the hand that wasn’t rubbing small circles on the inside of his thigh. He gave him a couple of quick strokes, before sucking the head of his dick into his mouth, sliding his tongue along his slit. 

He’d never really taken a lot of personal pleasure from sucking people off- not that he’d had a lot of experience, outside of Demi and Hayden- but there was definitely something to be said about the kinds of noises that he could elicit from whoever was on the receiving end. Sometimes, he liked to wake his boyfriend up that way; when he was still sleep-fuzzy, and unguarded, his voice cracking around syllables that were more French than English. And sometimes, when Hayden was having a particularly bad day, when he was frustrated at dumb kids in video games, he’d give him a quick blowjob. It was worth it to have his best friend calm the fuck down, every once in a while. 

Hayden stifled a groan, as almost the entire length of his erection vanished into his mouth, the rest being helped along by a spit-slick hand. Keith hummed around him, and there was no hiding the wet, sordid noises he made, as he sucked him in. 

“The hell is that?” he heard, through the game, and he would have grinned, if he thought that he could manage it. As it was, his face flushed a dark pink, under his freckles, and he was sure that his beanie had come off several minutes ago. Hayden had a hand in his hair, controller loosely held by the other, and was making little aborted movements, to get some kind of control of pace. Keith took a breath through his nose, and squeezed his leg, which was all the telling that Hayden needed, because he used his grip on Keith’s rust-colored hair to hold him still, while he bucked up into his face. He could taste the leak of precome, and made a little noise as Hayden managed to ram down his throat, a little too rough. 

“Fuck,” Hayden moaned, grinding his hips up into Keith’s face, and not leaving anything to the shared imaginations of their team mates, which were muttering about leaving the game, and starting their own. It served them right, he thought, for making pissing Hayden off, and then sticking around. Really, if they didn’t want to listen to him sucking his friend off, they should have left _ages_ ago. A Witch screamed, and Hayden came in hot bursts, a groan deep in his throat. Keith screwed up his face, pulled off, and swallowed, for lack of something to spit into. He let him go, sitting back on his heels, hair a mess, and lips red and swollen. His grin was short-lived, as Hayden hauled him up by fistfuls of flannel, bringing him up to straddle his lap. Hayden kissed him, once, twice, and then flicked out his tongue to lick his way between spit-slicked lips. Keith laughed, and kissed him back, wondering how he could stand to taste himself on his best friend’s tongue, and not feel a little gross about it, the way that Keith sometimes did. 

“You’re kinda hot, when you’re mad.”


End file.
